My Wydra
by Cynthia-Brandon
Summary: Edward never returned, and Bella took a walk one day. What happens when she stumbles upon Alagaesia. Bella soon realizes she loves this world more than her own. But what happens when some vampires stumble upon this world? post Brisingr, AU ON HOLD
1. preface

_Disclaimer: unfortunately, I own nothing *tear*_

_This story happens after Edward left in NM, but before Bella finds out about the werewolves. It also happens after _Brisingr_. Enjoy!_

Bella POV

Edward had left me, and I had become a zombie. My only solstice was Charlie, I attempted to keep a façade that I was fine, but I don't know how well it was working. I had taken a walk in the forest one day, to try and ease the pain I was constantly feeling.

About an hour into said walk, I came across a cave, and curious to know what was inside, I walked inside. Being me, I tripped on a small stone as soon as I entered. I made no effort to get up, once again crying my sorrows away. I never once regretted what happened next.

I had fallen asleep. As most anyone would, I expected to find myself where I had fallen asleep. I did not receive this pleasure.

I found myself in a world so much unlike my own, and yet just like it. I found myself in a world full of wars and mythical creatures. I found myself in my ideal world.

_So? what do you think? Reviews are appreciated, as this as my first published fanfiction!!! Thanks all!_


	2. The Menoa Tree

_Disclaimer: I had the most AWESOME dream last night where I owned _Twilight_ AND_ The Inheritance Cycle_. Unfortunately, my mom thought that I needed to wake up._

A/N: For anyone who does not have the books handy, I got a list of the

_Ancient Language that is used in each chapter at the end of each. _

Bella POV

"Isabella, Queen Islanzadi is looking for you," a young elf called to me. I sighed and thanked the boy. I had been living in Ellesmera for a little over a year, and I have found more about myself than I ever would have if I had stayed in Forks. I have learned that Ed- _he_ couldn't read my mind because I could use magic.

I have learned how to protect my mind against magicians, and how to use the Ancient Language. I have learned that vampires are the least of my worries, that Dragon Riders are much more menacing.

I walked through the Tialadari halls, looking at the fariths of the Empire and Iliera, the human's capital. I laughed, silently. I talked as if I wasn't a human. I guess you could say I was, but I wasn't. Shortly after I had come to Ellesmera, I had wandered off and had come to the Menoa tree. I spent a great number of hours there the next couple of weeks, and once I even fell asleep amongst its roots. I felt a certain connection to the tree, as we both had felt heartbreak from someone we loved dearly.

The day I fell asleep, I had a dream where I was in a meadow, not unlike _his_ meadow. The sun was sparkling among the tree branches and an old elf was standing at the far edge of the trees. When she spoke I was surprised that instead of a voice weathered by many years on this earth, there was a high soprano voice in its place.

"_Why do you weep child?" She seemed genuinely concerned, unlike the elves of today that wouldn't ask anything of the sort._

"_My one love abandoned me, he told me he loved me, but then he left me." I felt the constricting of my throat that told me I was about to cry yet again. I sunk to the ground and succumbed to the tears. I found the elf above me in a matter of seconds comforting my weeping for._

"_Do not cry young one, no man is worth the tears you shed for him." I nodded my understanding and found myself unable to produce any more sobs. _

"_Dear, you are human, and yet you live amongst the elves. Why do you do this, why don't you join the Varden?" She seemed curious, so I answered her question with all the sincerity I could._

"_Ellesmera is all I have ever known in this world, I do not wish to go off into territory where I don't know where anything is. "I smiled, and added, " I feel safe here" She seemed deep in thought, so I left her to it, while I tried to forget about… unpleasant memories. When the woman spoke, I jumped, I forgot she was there._

"_Bella," how did she know my name? "I have power enough to turn you into a creature, quite like an elf, but also quite like a human." I stared at her, questioning what she was saying. "Through the many centuries I have existed, elves and magicians alike have poured their energy into me, I have enough to transfer it to you in an manner that would change you." She was saying I could become an elf? But wait, she said like a human as well._

"_What do you mean 'quite like an elf, but also quite like a human?" She seemed pleased that I caught this._

"_I mean that your ears will become upturned, you will look more like an elf, you will gain the speed and agility we possess, and you will gain several habits of ours. But I will only do it if you wish me to." This sounded perfect! I could be like the people I lived with, and she was willing to, unlike someone else I used to know. I smiled at her and said, "I want it."_

When I had awoken from my dream, I had become a half-elf, half-human hybrid; exactly what the Menoa tree did to me, I did not know. But about a month later, another human was changed into a human/elf hybrid in the Agaeti Blodhren, Eragon. Eragon was the first Dragon Rider that was allianced to the Varden and the elves.

By this time, I had reached the council room, and I quickly entered. I touched my first two fingers to my lips and spoke the normal elvin greeting.

"_Atra esterni ono thelduin_." Queen Islanzadi smiled at my welcome.

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_." I didn't know what kind of situation this was, so I finished the introduction.

"_Un du evarínya ono varda_"

"Isabella, would you mind running a favor for me?" Queen Islanzadi asked in her native tounge. I nodded cautiously at her words, as I didn't know what to expect. "I need a willing vollunteer to take a message to the Varden. After this, Nasuada has asked that you stay and observe Feinster's regrowth." This seemed like a huge responsibility, and Queen Islanzadi has asked _me_ to do it. I took a deep breath full of uncertainty. Islanzadi wants me to do it, but I don't know if I'm ready to take on this responsibility.

"When do I leave?" My voice was full of bravery, but my heart was full of uncertainty.

_Alright here's chapter 2!!! R&R_

_Ancient Language_

___Atra esterni ono thelduin: May good fortune rule over you_

___Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr: Peace live in your heart_

___Un du evarínya ono varda:And the stars watch over you_

_All above are parts of a traditional elven greeting_


	3. Travels

_Disclaimer: ya know, my birthday's coming up, I would love to own _Twilight_ or _The Inheritance Cycle_. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge._

Bella POV

Forks was hard to adjust to, Du Weldenvarden was harder. Even harder was traveling through the Hadarac Desert. Forks and Du Weldenvarden were both forested and cool; Hadarac Desert is the complete opposite.

For four days I have run through the heat and sparse vegetation. It reminded me of Arizona, but worse, I wasn't used to the heat. I was nearing the forest on the edge of Lake Tudosten where the trees would give me shade and shelter for the night. It would take me another day and a half to reach Feinster. So I would sleep a half night to night and travel the rest of the night and day to get to Feinster before sunset tomorrow.

I entered the trees and automatically started looking for a place that was forested enough to hide, but clear enough to find my way out. I found a small clearing about half a mile into the forest that was filled with soft turf. It reminded me of _his _meadow; that one place where I found comfort all those ages ago. I set up a small campsite and crawled into a blanket I brought with me.

Four hours later, I awoke to a full moon. I quickly ate a small meal of nuts and dried berries, packed up my bags, and left the clearing. I had conformed to the elves way of life soon after I had learned magic. It repulsed me to know I was killing innocent animals, so I followed the elves and became a vegetarian.

By now, I was running around Lake Tudosten and into Surda. If I were to run in the opposite direction, I would be running into the Empire-controlled town of Furnost. I looked too much like an elf, and Galbtorix's troops would recognize me right away. It was safer to maneuver through Petrovya, which was controlled by Surda, which is allied with the Varden. (_A/N: I know, that was complicated…)_

I ran all day stopping only once to appear as if I was human to a group of travelers wearing black cloaks. I nodded to them as they passed, but they ignored me. By sundown, I was two miles outside of Feinster, and I could hear the smiths at their forges and horses whinnying inside the city. I ran quickly to the gates and was greeted by a guard in the Varden's colors.

"Good evening Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't let you in unless you have business with the Varden." Looks like security has been put into hyperdrive.

"Actually, I do." I handed him an envelope that would get me to Nasuada's rooms. He seemed surprised that I was allowed to talk with people so high up in the Varden. "I'm here to meet with Nasuada, Eragon, and Arya Drottningu."

"Of course Ma'am. Nasuada's office is in the citadel."

"Thank you," I said quickly as I walked through the gates of the fort. When I started walking through the town, I was amazed at the difference of architecture between the elves and humans. The elves used wood and natural materials, while humans used stone and brick. The change in structural design surprised me so much that I stopped dead in my tracks for several moments before I was able to compose myself. When I was able to walk again, I walked quickly towards the citadel, but was stopped short again by a great blue dragon that landed right in front of me. The Rider smiled down at me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

_Ok before I write chapter 5 I need your input. Sometime during that chapter, one certain family will appear (and if you don't know who I'm talking about, why are you reading this story?) I need you to tell me if you want just Edward, Alice, and Carlisle to appear, or the entire family? I need you to tell me in reviews, since I'm a complete _genius_ and can't figure out how to make the poll work. OK, I would also appreciate regular reviews!!! Thanks all R&R_


	4. Nasuada

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all… well I own the letter! _

Bella POV (_A/N: from now on, unless I say otherwise, all chaps will be in Bella's POV.)_

"Eragon, I didn't know you were here," I had to squint to look up at him. He noticed this and jumped off of Saphira. "And to answer you question, Queen Islanzadi sent me on a mission. She wants me to take Arya's place as one of Nasuada's advisors. Now don't get me wrong, Arya is still Nasuada's main advisor from the queen, but she is away often and Islanzadi wishes to have an advisor at all times." Eragon and I started walking towards the citadel while I was talking with Saphira flying above us.

"Well sounds like Islanzadi wants a say in the Varden at all times…" Eragon drifted off towards the end, staring at Saphira. I often wondered what they talked about in their silent conversations. Soon, we were walking into the citadel, and into Nasuada's chambers.

My first impression of Nasuada was a strong, independent woman. She has an African features, with dark skin and eyes the exact color of mine. Her frizzy black hair was pulled into a tight up-do held tight with golden baubles. Her light blue dress complimented her figure perfectly. Her stature suggested that she was tired, but wouldn't sleep until all her work was done. I touched my fingers to my lips and started the greeting that had become second habit to me.

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin," _I said to her, loud and clear. I was mildly surprised when she responded.

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," _She responded with a deep voice that was clouded with a bit of amusement.

"_Un du evarínya ono varda_." I completed the welcoming with another rare smile. She noticed this and smiled back at me.

"What brings you to the Varden um…" oops, I didn't introduce myself.

"Isabella, and I come with a message from Queen Islanzadi." I took the thick roll of parchment from my bag and handed it to Nasuada. She read it quickly and looked back up at me with a critical expression.

"Islanzadi wishes to send another ambassador to the Varden?"

"No, no, she just wishes to have a second advisor while Arya is on missions for the Varden, she wishes to have an advisor for while she is away." Nasuada nodded her understanding.

"Alright, I will have to confer with my advisers, but I think that it might be a good idea. Please, stay in Feinster while I think about it."

"Thank you Nasuada-Elda, _Sé mor'ranr ono finn._" I imbued the words with magic, so as to help her in the future. She smiled at my blessing.

"Thank you too, _Vinr Älfakyn." _I laughed a bit at her words.

"Oh, I'm not an elf, Nasuada-Elda. I am like Eragon, I was human and transformed into a half-human, half-elf hybrid." She looked at me in wonder and surprise.

"I didn't know there was another like Eragon. Were you too changed in the _Agaetí Blödhren." _She seemed honestly curious, as would I in her place.

"No Ma'am, I was changed by the Menoa Tree when she found sympathy with my past." Unpleasant memories flooded my brain, and I found myself about to cry.

"The Menoa Tree? How so?" I was truly about to cry and I couldn't continue.

"Nasuada-Elda, do you mind if I not talk about this, I find this to be to hard to talk about." Tears were brimming in my eyes, and if I were to tell the story of my transformation, I would not be able to talk for the sobs. Eragon had discovered my past when he inspected my mind, and now, he came up to me and hugged my shoulders in sympathy. I leaned against his shoulders, but I found it no comfort compared to the memories that were running through my mind. I had totally forgotten that Nasuada was there, and when she spoke I jumped.

"Isabella, I understand that you need privacy in your past, I respect that. You have had a hard past, but I am going to have to ask Eragon to read your mind, for the safety of the Varden." I nodded a watery yes and tried to suck up my feelings.

I wiped away the tears and looked Eragon in the eyes. With some difficulty, I took down my barrier. I had learned how to control this power, but taking down the barrier was always really hard. Suddenly, I felt another being rifle through my thoughts with occasional permission to go through some specifically personal memories.

After about five minutes, Eragon nodded his approval and Nasuada smiled at me.

"Isabella, thank you for coming to the Varden." I smiled back at her as she continued, "Eragon, will you please show Isabella around Feinster? I think she needs a hot meal and a nap."

"Thank you Nasuada-Elda, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." I followed Eragon out of the citadel and into the bright sunshine.

A/N: Thanks to all who have voted!!! I'm gonna keep the results a surprise until the story is finished, but I will say I agree with I'm A Real Chipmunk! My next chapter for this story will not be up until voting is over, on 6/15/2009!!! Thanks all!!!

_Ancient Language:_

_Atra esterní ono thelduin/Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/Un du evarínya ono varda._ - May good fortune rule over you/Peace live in your heart/And the stars watch over you

_Sé mor'ranr ono finna_ - May you find peace

_Vinr Älfakyn_ - Elf Friend

_Agaetí Blödhren_ - Blood-oath Celebration


	5. Feinster

_Disclaimer: Ok, three things:_

_I don't own Twilight_

_I don't own the Inheritance Cycle_

_I DO own the idea_

_A/N: YAY!!! I can finally continue working on this story!!! So only four people voted, so I wanna thank I'm A Real Chipmunk, emmybell, Nemo-luvs-Edi-Ani, and Bluesky86 for voting. The vote was unanimous, so_______ will appear!!! He he he … I know, I'm evil! THANKS!!! R&R_

Bella POV

I stepped into the bright sunlight, disoriented after the gloom of the fortress. It was nice out, and I had not seen much sunshine in Du Wedenvarden, as the trees blocked out much of the light, and what did get through had a strange, otherworldly green tinge.

"So Bella? When did you start having people call you Isabella?" Eragon seemed amused at this little detail. I laughed at this.

"Actually, the only people from this world that I let call me that anymore are you, Saphira, and Laolin." Laolin was the elf that had discovered me in the cave. He had then helped me train in the arts of the Ancient Language; he had eventually introduced me to Oromis, who had become a teacher to me.

Laolin had figured out how I had gotten here. He theorized that the cave was like a magical transporter, and if a person had gotten far enough into it, they would be taken to another world. Last I heard, Laolin was one of the many elves who were residing in Gil'ead.

Eragon nodded his head; the three of them were the only ones whom I told my story to. We were nearing the kitchens now, as I smelled the strong smell of frying meat and roasting vegetables. Eragon and I each grabbed a platter of nuts, berries, and fruit and headed to a nearby table. We ate in silence and quickly left the building.

We then walked quickly through the small town until we reached a large bunkhouse that appeared well used. Eragon stopped suddenly just outside the dorms. He looked straight up to where Saphira was circling.

"Eragon? What's wrong?" The look on his face was starting to scare me.

"Saphira has spotted seven strangers in dark cloaks running towards Feinster." That didn't seem too bad. "The thing is they are running at a speed faster than the average elf. Oh, well I guess I could see how that would be bad.

"How far away are they?" I waited as Eragon looked into Saphira's vision.

"About two miles. But it will take them about thirty more seconds to reach the gates." I nodded as Eragon motioned for me to follow him. We quickly made it to the gates and I saw that the cloaked figures were about a thousand yards away and getting closer every second.

I stood behind Eragon as the figures slowed, close to the gates. The cloaks completely obscured their bodies, but I saw that there was one that was unusually large and one that looked to be the size of a ten-year-old human. I heard one of the figures gasp as they stopped right in front of Eragon and I.

The figure in front stepped forward and spoke in a voice that I had remembered from another life.

"My family wishes to join the Varden. We would like to talk to Nasuada, if possible."

_OH MY GOD!_

_Thanks for reading!!! I'll update soon… I'll update quicker if you review! Oh, and before I continue, I had a question from Bluesky86._

_Q: Is Bella in a coma or is she really in Alagaesia. _

_A: She really is in Alagaesia; this will be further explained in further chapters._

_THANKS for reading and PLEASE review!!!_


	6. The Cullens

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer and Christopher Paolini do.

_Previously:_

The figure in front stepped forward and spoke in a voice that I had remembered from another life.

"My family wishes to join the Varden. We would like to talk to Nasuada, if possible."

_OH MY GOD!_

_Now back to the story!!!_

Bella POV

Eragon and I walked through the streets of Feinster, followed closely by the not-so-strangers. I warred internally whether I should run and hide, or be brave and face my past. I guess the latter won because we walked through the doors of the fortress.

Eragon walked up to one of the Nighthawks and asked entrance to speak with Nasuada. All nine of us were quickly ushered inside and we greeted Nasuada, and she did in turn.

"What are you two doing back here so soon?" She seemed honestly curious; but I had a hunch it was more so about why there were seven shrouded strangers standing behind us.

"We have people here who wish to talk to you." Nasuada looked behind us to look at them. Eragon and I stepped out of the way to let them talk.

The short one lifted off her hood and there stood Alice. (_A/N: I was gonna end the chapter right here, but that would be a. mean and b. the chapter would be like WAY to short.) _I felt my eyes go wide and my jaw pratically drop to the ground. She stood there gleefully smiling at my gaping form.

"Lady Nasuada, My name is Alice This is my family." She motioned to the rest of the Cullens as they took off the cloaks as well. "This is Carlisle and Esme, my parents; Emmett and Rosalie, my brother and sister; Jasper, my husband; and Edward my other brother." My breath hitched in my throat as Alice said _his _name.

"May I ask what business you have with the Varden?" Nasuada seemed concerned; I know I would be in her place.

"Of course," Carlisle spoke up. "My family has several special abilities, and we think we might be able to help the Varden. So in this sense, we would like to join." WHAT?! No way are they going to be staying in the same small town as me. I thought I would never see them again. I mean how in Evandar's name did they get here?

"May I ask what special abilities you poses?" Oh please don't let them stay, oh please don't let them stay, oh please don't let them stay.

"I'll cover this one." Why me? "Alice can see the future depending on decisions, Jasper can sense a person's emotions and manipulate them, and I can read minds. Well most minds." I felt multiple sets of eyes rest on me.

"So you can tell what I'm thinking?" Eragon seemed concerned; I knew bad this could be if his defenses weren't strong enough.

"Actually, yes your defenses are strong, apparently the mind shields here don't effect me at all." I felt Eragon relax next to me, while I tensed.

"Alice, could you tell me what I plan to-" Alice squealed even before Nasuada had finished talking.

"Oh, I LOVE it. It's a pale green dress with a light beige under skirt." I could feel Alice bouncing up and down. Then next time that Nasuada spoke, there was a smile in her voice.

"And Jasper, would you mind?" In a matter of seconds, I felt happy, then sad then angry then on the verge of tears. As soon as it started, it ended, and I was feeling normal once again.

"Amazing. Well I would feel honored if you would join the Varden. Before I have Eragon and Isabella show you around Feinster, I will have to ask them to go through your minds to make sure that you are not servants of the Empire. Eragon, Isabella?" I took a deep breath and looked up for the first time, unsure of my thoughts. What I found before me was as family that looked exactly the same as one from my past, one that I had hoped would become my family. Before that _boy_ ripped away all of those dreams.

Eragon and I stepped forward and each of us stood in front of one of the Cullens; Eragon in front of Carlisle and me in front of Alice.

"Hello Bella, how are you? We have all missed you so-" I couldn't take the rest of what I knew she was going to say.

"Alice, could we please talk about this another time?" She seemed slightly disheartend at the fact that we wouldn't speak now, but brightened up as soon as she heard 'another time'. I asked her permission to enter her mind and once granted, I started weaving the complicated spell that would grant access to her mind.

I went through several of her memories, all with her permission. In every single one of them, Edward was a lifeless husk that kept whispering something to himself over and over again. I extracted myself from her mind and with a nod of thanks, moved on to the next person: Jasper.

He had a look of absolute guilt on his face. He seemed nervous, so I quickly dismissed those fears that I knew he was thinking about.

"Jasper, I know what you're thinking about, and I forgive you. I know it was not your fault." He seemed relieved, and I felt relief in turn, wash over me. I ran through his mind quickly knowing that I would see the same thing as Alice.

I looked over at Eragon and saw that he was on Rosalie, which left me with the last vampire standing – Edward. He looked at me with pleading eyes that begged for me to forgive him. I completely ignored this and asked permission to enter his mind. He looked at me completely heart-broken, but accepted my request.

I took more time on him because I wanted to know _why _he left. I found his memory of the day he left and asked his permission once again to rifle through his memory. After this, I went through several more memories that occurred after he left.

I found that he was lying. Every single one showed how much he hated himself for leaving me. He warred with himself over this time period over whether or not to come back and snatch me back up, or leave me be and let me live a normal life. Look where that got ya, in an alternate world, in the middle of a war where the source was a Dragon; yeah, I can see that it worked.

I pulled myself from my mind, still thinking about what Edward was thinking about. I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as Nasuada spoke.

"Are they safe? More appropriately, have they been tainted by the Empire?" I was unable to trust my voice, so Eragon spoke for the both of us.

"Actually Nasuada, I think you should ask them about that."


	7. vampires

_Disclaimer:_ _I might own all of the Juicy Pear Jelly Beans sitting on the ground next to me, but I don't own Twilight or the Inheritance Cycle… WHYYYYYYYYYYYY NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?_

Previously:

"Are they safe? More appropriately, have they been tainted by the Empire?" I was unable to trust my voice, so Eragon spoke for the both of us.

"Actually Nasuada, I think you should ask them about that."

Bella POV

I looked at the Cullens, knowing they would protest telling people what they really were. They all had shocked looks on their faces, obviously Eragon had seen how big of a secret this was. I looked back at Nasuada, she looked scared and nervous at the same time.

"Now, I am going to ask that you tell me the absolute truth right now. What are you?" She glared them down, scared that they would attack on the drop of a dime. The Cullens looked around at each other, knowing that with the authority in her voice that they would have to tell the truth. Carlisle looked at her with a looked that screamed understanding.

"I am going to ask that what I say does not leave this room." Nasuada seemed skeptical.

"Depends on what you say. If it affects the Varden, I may have to divulge this to several other people. As is, I will wish to tell one other person, but I trust her to keep secrets; Eragon, Isabella, and I have each trusted her with our secrets." Carlisle seemed hesitant, but continued.

"My family and I are vampires." Nasuada gasped and looked back at them with a new look upon her face – fear.

"We are not like others of our kind though, we drink animal blood instead of human, and thus we have greater control over who we are." Carlisle seemed wary now that Nasuada seemed afraid.

"B-but you still have a bloodlust, right?"

"Yes, but to ease your fears, my family practically lived with a human for about half of a year, and we only had one incident the whole time." This seemed to put Nasuada in a little bit more ease, but Edward and I tensed remembering our past.

"Well, I guess you may stay with us, but if you ever are tempted, I will ask that you leave immediately for all of my people's safety." Carlisle nodded his head, knowing this would happen.

"We all thank you for this, we have come in contact with Galbatorix, and he is not one with whom we agree with. Which is why when we ran into Galbatorix, we took something of his that we think might prove useful fighting him and the empire." Carlisle nodded to Emmett who pulled something out of his cloak.

Eragon gasped at the emerald green stone that Emmett was holding. It was smoothed out, polished in a large oval shape. A milky greenish-gold ribbon flowed throughout the stone.

"How did you get that? I could have sworn that after Brom took Saphira's egg that this one would be under the constant supervision of multiple magicians." Egg? Wait a sec; was this the last dragon egg? Wow, I never thought I would I would see one.

"Well, it's not that hard when you have super speed, telepathy, emotion changing that can make the guards fall asleep, and a little bit of foresight, it's not all that hard." Alice seemed giddy, but then again she almost always was. Emmett walked forward and gave the egg to Nasuada with great care. She, like Eragon and I, was in awe that we had gotten the egg so easily.

"Oh my, thank you. This will help the Varden greatly. Hopefully it will hatch to someone on our side." Nasuada was holding the egg with the greatest respect possible. "We will start testing right away. Eragon will show you around Feinster. Isabella, will you please stay here for a minute?" I nodded to her, curiosity clearly etched on my face. " Thank you again, your help is greatly appreciated." Eragon motioned for the Cullens to follow him out. After the door had been securely shut, Nasuada turned to me.

"Isabella, when the vampires took of their cloaks, there was a look on your face that screamed confusion and shock and even a little bit of love all over your face. I want to know where you have met them before." _Why me?_ I nodded, took a deep breath and started my story.

"Ok, it all started when I moved in with my dad a little over a year and a half ago…" This was going to be a long morning

_Hehehe…next chapter will be REALLY exciting, just let me write it and upload it… BUT I know what's going to happen. THANKS to all of you who review my stories, I really appreciate knowing what you think of my stories so please keep reviewing. THANKS!!!!_


	8. Dragon Egg

_Disclaimer:_ _The amazing Stephenie Meyer and Christopher Paolini owns everything, all I own is the idea._

Bella POV

"And then he left me in the middle of the forest, heart-broken and sobbing. Six months later I found myself in this world." I had taken most of the morning telling my story to Nasuada, who I had found is someone I am easily able to tell my story to.

"I haven't seen any of them since, and I have barely thought about any of them since I came to Alagaesia. Now they show up in my life again and I have to live with it." My life really isn't all that bad, but it's still hard to find my ex back in my life.

"Well, do you still trust them? I mean after what he did to you." Nasuada seemed worried that they wouldn't be trustworthy. I quickly dashed these thoughts.

"No, no, no, I still trust them. They have shown me so much that I can trust them more than several people here. Just don't ask Alice for any help on clothes, or else you will be stuck in a mall for hours."

"What's a mall?" Oops, there are no malls here. Ya know, I never thought I would be one to forget about malls.

"Never mind, but she could probably help with your lace manufacturing, she knows a lot about fashion." Nasuada perked up as I said this.

"May I go now my Lady, I have not gotten much of a chance to relax since I got here and I'm tired." Nasuada nodded but spoke before I could leave.

"Before you go, I would appreciate it if you touch the egg. I have to go through all of the Varden and it might be easier if I get to you before you leave." I nodded and walked over to where Nasuada had set the egg on a nearby table.

I reached out and touched the bright, emerald green egg. As soon as my skin came in contact with the egg, a bright flash of light resounded throughout the room and my hand burned as if it was on fire. I pulled back and pulled my smoldering hand into my chest.

When the fire had stopped, I pulled it back and saw a scabbing dragon that curled with the contours of my palm. It reminded me of the gedwey ignasia that was on Eragon's palm. I looked from hand to the egg and gasped. The milky golden veins were shining and a small crack was slowly forming down the middle. I was pulled from my thoughts as Nasuada spoke.

"Well I guess I don't have to waste time today going through my people looking for a Rider, as I just found her." It didn't set in until Nasuada said it: I'm the last dragon rider.


	9. Well It's Not An Egg Anymore

Disclaimer: Maybe in an alternate universe I owned Twilight & Inheritance Cycle, but in this universe, I don't.

Previously

… It didn't set in until Nasuada said it: I'm the last dragon rider.

Bella POV

Eragon ran into the room, a wildly nervous look on his face. I didn't see this though; I was still staring intently at my hand and the egg. Once I had realized what had happened, I couldn't comprehend anything. I couldn't think about anything except this little egg that sat before me; I didn't want to think about anything else. Apparently, the universe hates me enough that I had to pay attention to the discussion that was evolving before me.

"ISABELLA!!!" Apparently, I wasn't paying attention.

"Huh, what?" Eragon seemed exasperated.

"I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes now." I blushed, "Let me see your hand." I held it out to him and when he saw the mark, his brow furrowed. He pulled his own hand out of his glove and compared it to my own. The two symbols were one and the same.

I was marked with the gedwëy ignasia.

Eragon then looked at the egg that was sitting on the table. The once small crack had grown to the point where it had formed many, smaller cracks down the middle.

"The egg should hatch within the hour. Congratulations Bella, it looks like you're the last Dragon Rider." My breath hitched in my throat, I might have already known this, but it still shocked me. I was happy though, to hear that the egg would hatch soon.

So I waited. Eragon and Nasuada waited with me. Nasuada wished to see what a newborn dragon looked like, and Eragon wanted to support me. They were always helpful to me, to anyone.

Me, well I was just plain nervous. I didn't know what to expect with a baby dragon. I was a plain girl from Arizona and I was pulled into a world full of mythical creatures and a war to the likes I would not have seen at home. Vampires, dragons, elves, what else was there? Werewolves? (_A/N: hehehe)_ Even with the circumstances, I would never want to go back. This was my home now.

So I sat there thinking about all that had happened to me in the past three years; coming to Forks, finding out about the existance of vampires, when _he_ left, finding myself in Alagaesia, becoming a half-elf, and now _this_. I thought I would have been taking care of Renee my whole life, now look at me I was a Dragon Rid-

_CRACK!_

My head automatically snapped towards the egg, but it wasn't there anymore. In it's place, I saw a small dragon. His scales were a bright emerald green all the way to it's tips, where it changed to a butterscotch gold color. His wings were the same iridescent green color as his scales. Along the dragon's back where several alabaster white spikes that shone with a bright glow. I eventually found myself staring into his eyes and was startled to see eyes the same exact color as Edward's when he had recently hunted.

The small creature before me mewed and I felt another prescense enter my mind. I automatically pushed my shields up farther, but the prescense wouldn't go away. I quickly realized that it was the dragon sitting before me and lowered the extra defenses that I had put up. It's thoughts were feral, and I didn't completely understand them, as they were spoken in a odd half grunt, half snarl.

I stepped forward and hesitantly petted the little dragon. I didn't feel the expected fire that I had felt when I had touched it's egg for the first time. The little dragon snuggled itself farther into my arms and somehow, I found myself holding it.

I looked up when I heard someone laugh. Eragon had looked down as though he looked sheepish. I raised an eyebrow at him and he cracked a smile.

"Bells, I know that you would like time to bond with your dragon, but there's someone outside who I think wants to talk to you." _Who wanted to talk to me? Oh no,I do NOT want to talk to Edward. _Somehow, my body betrayed my thoughts and my head nodded.

Eragon walked to the door and opened it. In danced an exuberant Alice. I sighed in relief, at least it wasn't _him_.

"Hello Bella! Oh, who's this?"Alice was on her way over to give me a hug when she saw the little green and gold dragon in my arms." She reached out to pet him and rested her hand on his miniscule head.

"Um, this is my dragon."

_A/N: Ok, so to clear up questions that I know are going to come, and already have; the dragon is a boy. And I know that Riders don't receive their gedwey ignasia until they touch the _dragon_ not the _egg._ But I thought it sounded cooler, so I made it when Bella touched the egg. THANKS for reading!!! If you have anymore questions, review and I will try to answer it in the A/N in the next chapter, unless it pertains majorly to the story. THANKS AGAIN R&R!!!! _


	10. Edward

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Christopher Paolini owns Inheritance Cycle, and I own nothing, I just like to put them in weirdly awesome situations.

_A/N:OK, so I know that I haven't updated in awhile, BUT I have a good excuse… just let me think of one. JK! I have had a couple family situations, writer's block, and baby-sitting to name a few… BUT SUMMER HAS STARTED!!!! WOOO HOOOO!!!!!_

_A/N pt. 2: I really hate to do this to you guys, but… I edited the end of this chapter to fit what I want for this story, so at the end, when it says yeah in boldface, is from where I edited on. _

Bella POV

I followed Alice outside after putting the baby dragon in a small canvas bag. Nasuada asked that we keep the dragon secret until he has grown to a size where he could fend for himself. Which meant I was probably going to have to go back Du Weldenvarden soon.

In the mean time, I had to share a room with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Which meant that their respective husbands and one specific brother would be there often. I would have to find somewhere to go during those times.

Alice was now walking towards the barracks, and I followed her to one that was secluded from the rest. She showed me into a dark, muggy room that was crowded with many people. Excuse me, vampires.

They all looked up at us when we entered, every single one with looks that begged for forgiveness. I dropped my backpack that I had taken from Ellesmera on the nearest bed. I was still gingerly holding the bag that the dragon was in. Everyone was giving me and the mysterious bag quizzical looks.

"Bella, what is that?" The little dragon decided that he needed to be present during this discussion. I heard gasps resound throughout the room.

"Um, you know that Dragon egg that you guys brought to Lady Nasuada? Yeah, well he kinda hatched for me." This was greeted by gapes from every corner of the room, which suddenly turned to loud guffaws from Emmett.

"HAHA… That's funny Bells…" I glared back at him, and he immediately stopped, "Oh, you were serious?" And this was returned by 'are you serious?' glared from every single person in the room. He still seemed totally out of the loop, so I felt the need to explain further.

"Yea, um, meet Avra, my dragon." To emphasize this further, I held up my right palm that held the gedwey ignasia. I looked back up at the Cullens and saw a look of complete and utter confusion on their faces.

"Where does the name Avra come from, Bella?" Carlisle voiced his confusion, which was met by more nods and starts of other questions. I quickly shot down their confusion with a raise of my hand and an answer.

"Avra was my friend, Laolin's father's dragon." This was greeted by more questions. I sighed in exasperation, they all heard this and stopped asking questions.

"Is it okay if I explain later, I traveled across all of Alagaesia and I got here just this morning. I'm kinda tired." Almost everyone nodded and quickly left, after I had promised that I would explain everything later.

I set Avra and my backpack from Ellesmera down on the nearest bed and unwrapped him from the canvas bag. I felt a icy hand on my shoulder and jumped a mile high.

"Bella," a velvety voice came from behind me, and I turned around to greet it. I instantly regreted it as I fell into his smoldering stare. "Can we talk?" I nodded, still engulfed in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I lied to you. I regretted it every second of everyday that I was away-" I cut him off early so that I could make sense of his words.

"**Yeah**, you lied. You told me that you loved me, but then you left. You never loved me, I was just a game for you." I had finally looked away from his eyes and looked down, not wanting him to see the tears that had clouded my eyes.

"Bella, that's not true. I love you, I never stopped, I didn't lie then. I lied to you in the forest the day I left. I didn't want to leave you. But after what happened at your birthday party, I thought that by leaving you, you would be safe; that you would live a happy, normal human life. Get married, have kids and age, like how normal humans should. I thought that I was being selfish by staying." So that's what he thought would solve everything, or was he lying again.

"Being selfish can sometimes benefit others." I said this very quietly, knowing that he would be able to hear me. He laughed a little bit.

"Not always. But Bella? Can you forgive me for saying what I did? I promise never to do it again if you will just forgive me." I finally got the nerve back to look at his face. And what I saw was a pleading look, eyes begging me to forgive him. I thought about everything that had happened since I met him and I realized that without the distractions of Alagaesia and the war, I hadn't been able to live correctly without him.

I looked him in the eyes, willing myself to just streach up a little bit taller. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Edward, I forgave you before I came to Alageasia. I realized rather quickly that you left for some other reason, I just didn't know why."

He pulled his head back a little bit and looked me in the eyes, searching for the truth. To convince him this was true, I streached my neck forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded back, fiercer than he had ever kissed me before.

I eventually had to pull back for breath, and when I did I was gasping for air, but smiling. I was happy that Edward was back. But before I could say anything, something slammed through the door and scooped me up into a bone-crushing bear hug. Only one person, er vampire, gave hugs like this.

"Emmett *gasp* I'm still *gasp* breakable." At this, the arms that constricted my lungs loosened, but were still tight around my torso. He eventually let me go and I sat down on the bed next to Avra and Edward as the rest of the Cullens came into the room. We all sat around in an awkward silence for several minutes, until Alice interrupted it.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?"

A/N: SO R&R PLEASE! I really want to know what you think is gonna happen, what you think of Avra's name, and if you have any ideas for the future of the story I would like to know. THANKS PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	11. Stories

Disclaimer: I LOVE Twilight and The Inheritance Cycle, but they don't love me enough to let me own them. WAAAAAAAA

_A/N: YAY!!! I got over 600 views. Thanks to all of you who read and review my stories, it makes me REALLY happy to see that people like what I write!_

_A/N 2.0: I edited from Edward in boldface on. TNX!!! _

_Previously: _

"_So Bella, what have you been up to?"_

Bella POV

What have I been up to? Hmmmm… how should I explain this?

"Well I came to Alagaesia, became a half human, learned how to use magic, oh and I became the last Dragon Rider. Ya know, not all that much actually." Alice just glared back at me, so I laughed and told her and the rest of the Cullens the real story. I shortened it and left out the Menoa tree and Laolin.

"About six months after you guys left, I went for a walk in the forest and I came across this cave. I went in and of course, knowing me, I tripped and fell down almost immediately. I fell asleep there, and when I woke up, I was in Ellesmera, the elven capitol. I soon learned that I could use magic, and that's why Edward can't read my thoughts, because I have several extra barriers that normal magicians don't have. I eventually became a half elf, which granted me immortality, and enhanced hearing, speed, and sight.

"I then came here and well, you know the rest. I just got here this morning." I shrugged and looked back down at Avra, feeling slightly self-conscious as everyone stared at me. I had left out the part about Laolin and the Menoa tree on purpose.

"Wow, busy much?" Emmett seemed awed that anyone could do so much in as little as a year and a half. I even was, and I was the one who did it!

"Well yeah, they're in the middle of a war here, everything is always fast-paced 'round here," I said with a sigh. **Edward** grabbed hold of my hand and said, "That cannot be why I can't read your mind; I can't read your mind, but I can read Eragon's and Nasuada's and they have barriers around their mind."

"Hmmm, I wonder why that is possible?" Everyone else shook their head and replied with 'I don't know's.'

We sat around for the rest of the day, catching up and me explaining to them the situation in Alageasia. It turns out that after they left Forks, they all split up. Rosalie and Emmett went on another trip around the world; Alice and Jasper went to Biloxi to find out more about Alice's past, turns out her name was Mary Alice and that she had a little sister named Cynthia. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward all went and lived with the Denali coven for a couple months and then moved to Chicago. Alice showed me that when she and Jasper visited, all Edward did was sit in the corner and murmur 'I never should have left, I never should have left" over and over again.

After this, I had to explain to them about the Ancient language and of the elves. I taught them a couple of words and honorifics that they may be important to know.

I soon realized that it was growing late, and that I would have to wake up early for Nasuada and the Varden, so I excused myself and fell asleep with Avra in my arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BELLA!!!" I shot bolt upright as I heard Alice screaming in my ear. Avra was crawling around my lap, his claws digging into my legs.

"What do you want, Alice?" I mumbled incoherently. She giggled.

"Eragon's here, and he wants to see you." Oh shoot; we were supposed to meet with Nasuada this morning. I clambered out of the bed and yanked on my soft, mossy green dress and leather boots, buckled my sword to my belt, and pulled my hair into a messy plait; all in about two minutes.

I gently placed Avra into the canvas bag and placed it on by back. I walked outside after promising to talk to Rosalie when I came back. I was surprised. Before, when we were living in Forks and I was an unimportant human girl, I meant nothing to her, but now, when I was in Alagaesia and a half elf and one of the most important people in the whole world, she found time to realize that I was there. I sighed and walked outside to find Eragon standing right outside of the barracks.

He looked impatient, and as I looked into the sky, I realized why. I promised I would meet him at dawn, and now the sun was about six inches above the flat plain of the Hadarac Desert, meaning I was late by a half-hour.

"I'm sorry, I kinda overslept. I couldn't see the light filtering through the windows." He nodded in understanding.

"Lady Nasuada wants to talk to us, Orik, King Orrin, Arya and several elves, and two of the vampires. The mind-reader and the leader." We were walking towards the male Cullen's bunkhouse.

"When did Arya get here? I thought she was in Gil'ead seeing over the elves there."

"She was, but she had to return to the Varden. She got here last night with about half dozen elves from Gil'ead. Queen Islanzadi has hoped to help the Varden now that we are about to take Belatona." I nodded and he motioned for me to knock on the door of the bunkhouse. But before I got a chance to, a smiling Emmett opened the door and wrapped me up into one of his giant bear hugs.

"Emmett, I *gasp* got *gasp* Avra in my *gasp* bag." He let go, very unwillingly I might add.

"What's up little sis?" I glared at his jokingly smile.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with Edward and Carlisle." His face fell.

"What am I not good enough, or something?"

"No Emmett, you just can't read minds or lead the coven of vampires that just joined your rouge association. I'm sure it's nothing personal." I smiled as Edward and Carlisle showed up behind a slightly crestfallen Emmett. Edward grabbed hold of my hand and walked with me towards Eragon and Saphira and the most important leaders of this world.

A/N: Ok, so I will be on vacation for the next three weeks, so I won't have any Internet to upload stories, so enjoy this while it lasts. I will be writing while I am away, so as soon as I get back, I will upload.


	12. Orik, Orrin, and Arya

Disclaimer: Anyone know how Twilight and Inheritance Cycle ROCK?!?!?! Well, I don't own them, Stephenie Meyer and Christopher Paolini do.

_A/N: I'M BAAACK!!! YAY!!! Turns out I got internet access a little bit sooner than I thought I would, so here's the next chapter!!! THANKS for all of your well wishes for vacation, I had a good time and I'm happy to be home. BTW, this is an Edward x Bella fic; Eragon is just a friend who still likes Arya. So please NO flamers on this topic. If you don't like Edward, what's the point of reading Twilight? If you have an idea (other than Jake) please tell me. OH AND I GOT 1,300 VIEWS!!!!! THANKS TO ALL MY READERS!!!! _

_BTW again, I edited chapter 9 & 10, if you don't want to go back and read them, or you are like me and are too lazy to go back and read them, then I will tell you that in chp. 9, during the little discussion that Edward and Bella were having that they got back together and are a couple again! YAY!! In chp. 10, I only changed that Edward was holding Bella's hand when they were talking. SORRY to anyone if this is confusing, I didn't want to edit, but I went back over the chapter and realized that I hadn't been able to make my point clear. You can ask me anything in a review, and I will always __TRY__ to answer it in my a/n for the next chapter. THANKS!!!!_

Bella POV

"Ah, good, we have been waiting for you." Eragon and I bowed in acknowledgement of Nasuada's words while the four of us took seats around the large table that was occupied by six elves, a dwarf, and a human man. I quickly took off my backpack and put Avra on my lap. I noticed already that he seemed to be getting bigger, but only by an inch or two.

"You called for us Lady Nasuada?" I asked.

"Yes, I would like you to meet King Orik and King Orrin. This is Isabella Charliedaughter, the last of the known Dragon Riders. " She gestured to the man and the dwarf sitting on either side of her.

"Orik is the king over the dwarven nations, and Orrin is the king of Surda." I smiled at them and said hello through the use of the elven gestures.

"It is an absolute honor to meet the last Dragon Rider and her Dragon," Orik said in a deep, resonating voice. "Tell me, what is your Dragon's name, Argetlam?"

"His name is Avra, King Orik." He nodded in contempt. King Orrin then stepped forward and offered me his hand; I had to adjust Avra in my arms before shaking his.

"A pleasure to meet you Isabella. I hope that you can help in our conquest against Galbatorix?"

"Oh, most certainly, King Orrin. I have seen first-hand what he has done, and I wish to reverse this and help the Empire and all of Alagaesia." Everyone in the room seemed to relax and sigh in relief at my words. Nasuada then pointed out the elves that sat around the table.

"I am assuming you know Arya, Isabella?" I smiled slightly as I put my first two fingers to my lips.

"Of course, it is a pleasure to see you again Arya Drottingu." She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"These elves will be joining the contingent that are currently residing in Feinster. They are under the command of Captain Dunor." I didn't pay much attention to the elves, as Avra was fidgeting in my arms and his claws were rather sharp on my legs. I subconsciously heard the elves talking with Nasuada and the two kings and they left soon after.

Avra jumped out of my arms, and so I let him crawl onto the ground and explore the small room. I watched, along with everyone else in the room, as he sniffed out small rodents that hid in the cracked walls. Arya, Eragon, and I grimaced when he pounced on an unsuspecting rat. Nasuada soon pulled us back to the discussion at hand after watching Avra for several minutes.

"Orrin, Orik, Arya, I would like to introduce to you Edward and Carlisle. Their family has joined the Varden. They are the ones who brought Avra's egg." I looked over at them and saw that they had removed their hoods. "They are from the same world as Isabella." Orrin, Orik, and Arya focused their attention to Edward and Carlisle.

"I do not mean to be rude, but what importance do they have to the Varden?" Orrin seemed to care less about two of the newest arrivals, but Orik and Arya were staring at them with extreme scrutiny.

"They are not human, are they?" Orik said this slowly, cautiously. I was surprised that he picked that up right away, it had taken me almost a month; but then again he grew up in a world filled with magic and mythical creatures, and I did not.

"No, we are not." Edward spoke in his smooth, velvety voice that engulfed me in his presence. I forced myself to look away and focus on the meeting at hand.

Looking around the table, Eragon, Edward, and Carlisle each held a guarded expression, Orik held a smug look, Orrin held a curious look, Nasuada was looking at Edward like he was crazy, and Arya was looking expressionless on the surface, but inside I could see the slightest hint of curiosity.

Orrin's curiosity must have gotten the best of him, as he soon asked, "Then what are you exactly?" Edward and Carlisle exchanged looks and Edward nodded ever so slightly to a question that Carlisle must have asked.

"My family and I are vampires." Gasps once again resonated throughout the room as the three realized what Carlisle was saying. I pictured them thinking about the stereotypical vampires- ruby red lips, getting burned by the sunlight, drinking the blood of beautiful young maidens, the funny accent as they said, "I vant to drink your blood." Boy was I wrong.

"You mean vampires as in, sparkling in the sunlight, eyes that grow darker as you grow thirstier, speed and strength that out-pass even the elves?" Orrin surprised me by knowing what true vampires were like.

"Yes," Carlisle paused for a minute, as if contemplating his question, "might I ask how you know this? Where we are from, people imagine vampires in a… slightly different light."

"Vampires lived on this land long before the arrival of the elves and the humans. They were one of the first creatures to live in the Empire, along with the Dragons and the Dwarves. No one has seen one since before the beginning of the Riders War, and that started over one hundred years ago." Wow, I never knew this history of Alagaesia; and apparently, neither did Eragon, as he stared at Orrin with a perplexed look on his face. "In those times, vampires were told to have red eyes, but you have gold. Might I ask what caused this?"

"Of course, my family goes by a diet that most of our kind think is immoral and against nature. Instead of hunting humans, we hunt animals. This helps us believe that we are less of a monster, and closer to being human, as we would like. This has helped Carlisle to be come the one thing that he wished he could have been during his human life – a doctor. His aversion to blood is so great that he can ignore it now without wanting to kill anyone." The tension in the room loosened as Edward spoke, and even became relaxed as he told of Carlisle being a doctor.

"Carlisle is this true, are you really a doctor?" Lady Nasuada brightened immensely at the thought of someone who could help the Varden so much.

"Yes ma'am. I have been a doctor for about three hundred years, give or take, and I haven't slipped up once. As Bella can tell you, blood isn't a problem for me." My face flushed a deep scarlet as everyone in the room turned to look at me. Even Avra, though I don't know if he could understand what we were saying or not.

"Um yeah, Carlisle has had to patch me up on a number of occasions." I said very quietly as I rubbed the slightly cold scar from where James had bit me. I thought about how many times he has had to patch me up exactly and I realized that if our families hadn't been so close, Charlie probably would have died at the cost of my medical bills. "He's a great doctor, actually better than most human doctors I have come across."

"Well Carlisle, would you mind helping out around the Varden with healing? We are unfortunately running low on doctors." Carlisle brightened quite a bit and it appeared as if he was on the verge of running out and helping right now, but he stayed in his seat smiling as if he had just won the lottery.

"I would be glad to help, Lady Nasuada." She then turned to Edward.

"Edward, would you mind describing your power to us?"

"Of course. I can read minds. And no, the shields you put up have no impact on me."

"Would you mind demonstrating for them, Edward?" He nodded and looked around the table, finally settling on Eragon.

"Eragon is talking with Saphira about the vampire legend, Arya is thinking about how many of us there are, Orrin is wondering how big of an impact this is on the entire Empire, Orik is thinking about a farith he saw in Ellesmera depicting some of the original vampires in Alagaesia who looks remarkably like Aro, and Nasuada is thinking about ways to put us to use." Once he finished, everyone was looking at him in amazement.

"What about Isabella?" Edward glanced at me reproachfully.

"I cannot read Bella's mind, I never have been able to, and probably never will." I smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm thinking about the first time that you showed me the meadow and how much has changed since then." He looked at me appreciatively and I smiled back at him. Nasuada cleared her throat and I looked back at her.

"Now, to answer Arya's question, there are seven of us, including Edward and I. Three members have powers, including Edward. Alice can see the future, depending on decisions, and Jasper can read and change emotions." Carlisle paused to gauge their reactions. "The rest of my family, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I poses no powers other than the usual vampiric skills."

"Wow."

"Indeed. Now, I would like to give each of you jobs that could help the Varden in some way or another. Carlisle, would you mind helping in the infirmry?" he nodded happily "Emmett could help our smiths, Esme could help in the kitchens, Alice could help me with my lace manufacturing, Rosalie could help with the children, Jasper could join Roran's company, and Edward would you mind being Isabella's defense. I do not want the last Dragon Rider to go unprotected." He nodded in agreement, knowing that he would do anything to protect me. I looked over at Nasuada and I saw that she had a scheming look in her eye; I guess I hadn't told her that Edward and I were back together.

"Of course, milady, I would be glad to." Edward beamed gleefully at his own words, knowing full well that this would give us more time to be together.

"Alright, thank you Edward, Carlisle, Isabella, and Eragon. Would it be possible to speak with you and your family after sundown tonight? Good, I will meet you in Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella's room then."

We left soon after that. Avra's stomache was bulging from his meal, and this did nothing to improve his weight.

Edward, Eragon, and I walked through the crowded town after Carlisle headed back to the rest of the Cullens to tell them about the meeting.

We stopped at the kitchens after Eragon and I realized that we had missed breakfast to meet with Nasuada. The two of us each picked up a plate of nuts, berries and tubers and sat at a nearby table. Edward looked down at my plate and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Just because you don't have to eat doesn't mean the rest of us don't either."

"It's not that, although it does smell _horrible_, it's that didn't you used to love chicken?" I put down the skin of mulled cranberry wine that I was drinking from and looked down guiltily.

"Um yeah, but once I started to learn magic, I well, I found it hard to eat meat. I could see that I was taking the life of an innocent creature, and I couldn't do that anymore." I explained, "Much like how you see killing humans. All of the elves, Eragon and I have conformed to this way." I finished by tossing half of a potato into my bag. I flinched when I heard Avra's jaws snapping against the tuber's soft skin.

"I see…" Edward said this quietly, thinking about what I had said.

Edward stayed silent for the rest of our meal, while Eragon and I discussed our Dragons and things that I would need to know to be a Rider. We decided that we would meet tomorrow morning after breakfast to start my training. We parted directly after this so Eragon could fly with Saphira.

I looked after them longingly, wishing that Avra was big enough that we could fly together. But, I walked back to where Edward was standing and we walked through the small town, talking about the Riders and what I would have to do to become one.

We stopped and sat down under a tree that cast a large shadow. I longed to take Avra out of the bag that sat beside me, but I knew by doing so that I would endanger both of us.

We sat there for ages, hands intertwined, catching up further than we had before, when his family was present. I told him now of Laolin, knowing that he would understand. He seemed happy that someone was there to pick up the pieces and sew them back together; though I did have to reassure him several times that he was just a brother. He was still holding my hand when he caught the thoughts of an elf that was half way across the city, but walking towards us.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head. By now, the elf was jogging towards us lightly.

"Nothing, just that that elf knows you and was thinking about you." I nodded in understanding. When I lived in Ellesmera, I had become friends with many of the elves living there, but I didn't know any in any of the other cities. I laid my head against Edward's shoulder and waited for the elf to get closer.

"Hey Bella!"

_A/N: I know you guys have been waiting a long time for me to upload this, so I gave you a little bit extra! This is my longest chapter to date - over 2,500 words!!! THANKS for your patience; I will update chapter 12 today if I get 10 reviews in an hour. THANKS!!!_

_Ancient Language:_

_Drottingu: princess_

_Zar'roc: misery_


	13. author's note, please don't kill me!

**A/N:**

**Okay, I'm just like all of you I **_**hate**_** these but I need to make an announcement…**

**I'm having a hard time concentrating on my stories right now so I'm going to put them on hold…**

**I'M **_**SOOOOO**_** SORRY. But right now it will be easier if I just finish writing them before I publish them. You will get your chapters quicker, and on a schedule and I get to write a better story.**

**ONCE AGAIN, IM REALLY SORRY!!!!!! I don't want to do this, but I think it's for the best.**

**Please don't flame, but if you send me ideas, I will try to incorporate them into the story….SORRY and thanks for your patience.**


End file.
